


Driving

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crossing the Road, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Except Sokka, Fluff, He’s a bi disaster, Learning to Drive, M/M, Past Abuse, Sokka is a mess, They are Gay Disasters, Zuko is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka attempts to help Zuko learn to drive.Zuko succeeds.Eventually.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76
Collections: A:tla





	Driving

**Author's Note:**

> DUDE THIS PROMPT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS

“Ok, Zuko, driving test prep,” Sokka says, sliding into the passenger seat.

Zuko slides into the driver's seat. “Let’s fuck shit up.”

“That’s not a very reassuring line.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.”

***

“Ok, Zuko, what do you do when- FUCK, MAILBOX!”

“Sokka, I’m on the other side of the street.”

“I know babe, but I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“You don’t trust me.”

“Never in a car.”

“Fair.”

***

“I think you just ran over a grandma.”

“Eh, she was going to die soon anyway.”

“ZUKO!”

“I DIDN'T RUN HER OVER, YOU WUSS, SHE HAD CROSSED!”

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?”

“YOU GOT OUT OF THE CAR AND WALKED HER TO THE OTHER SIDE!”

***

“If Katara and Toph are walking in front of us, what do you hit?”

“Katara. Toph’s like a sister to me and to be honest, Katara’s terrifying.”

“THE BREAKS, ZUKO, NOT KATARA, THE BREAKS!”

“WELL, DON’T WORD IT LIKE THAT, YOU DUMB FUCK!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE, I’M SCARED, YOU SUCK AT DRIVING!”

“I CAN ONLY CLEARLY SEE THROUGH ONE EYE, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

“But don’t run over Katara.”

“I’ll try my hardest.”

“ZUKO, YOU-”

***

Needless to say, Zuko passed the test with flying colors.

4 years later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
